The Way Life Goes
by Crystalbaby101
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha lives a average life as one of the most popular kid around. Well all that's going to change once he meets Naruto Uzumaki. SasuNaru DarkNaru
1. Chapter 1

Crystalbaby101 - okay before you all go balistic and yell "What?? Another story?? This was prewritten by crystalangelofbabylon and I adopted it from her. She wrote up to about chapter 7 or something like that so I won't be actually writing it for a while. I hope you enjoy it!!

Thank you so so much mrk33 for being my beta!! You're the best!!

It was a wonderful morning. The sun was already high in the sky, birds were chirping, all was quiet in the house. Sasuke was having a wonderful dream about blood, gore and missing limbs. Well, okay wonderful for him, maybe not to everyone else. Suddenly Sasuke was rudely wakened by a loud knocking on his door.

"Sasuke if you don't get out of bed right now I'm throwing a bucketful of water on you!" His older brother yelled through the door.

"I'm up!" Sasuke snarled, fully knowing that Itachi would go through with it. Grumbling and cursing under his breath, Sasuke stumbled out of his bed, nearly falling on his face in the process, and began to gather his school stuff. He stuffed everything in his bag before he went to his drawers and changed into his normal daily atire. Picking up his bag, Sasuke stared at his door, took a deep breath and went downstairs to face the terror that was his brother.

"I made pancakes!" Itachi sang as he placed the plate in front of younger brother. Sasuke, rose an eyebrow as Itachi pranced around the kitchen.

"You had coffee." Sasuke calmly accused as he began to eat his breakfast. There were very few things that scared Sasuke, a caffeinated Itachi was one of them, in fact it was at the very top of his very short list. The last time Itachi had coffee he was in a pink apron singing the Baka song at the top of his lungs. Needless to say, Sasuke had a couple of sleepless night after that.

"With extra sugar!! Do you want me to drive you to school?" Itachi said with a large smile that seemed to just split his whole face in half.

"No, no I'll drive myself. Don't really feel like getting into a car crash today." Sasuke grabbed the car keys, and made his way out of the house. "And don't you dare have any more coffee!" Sasuke called over his shoulder as he slipped into the black sedan. Driving carefully out of the driveway he glanced over the garden before driving towards the school. Even though school wasn't far at all Sasuke preferred to drive instead of walking. It was easier to avoid fan-girls. _'_

_Stupid bitches attracted to my looks and money.'_Sasuke thought grudgingly as he neared the school.

Konoha High School. The most popular school in town, known for its cliques and most students that went there grew up to be successful in the future. What Sasuke hated about the school the most was if you didn't act the part, look the part, know the right people, or if you weren't rich enough then you're ignored or treated as trash. He had never actually experienced the treatment, him being a Uchiha, but he had witnessed a few victims and even heard that some had been sent to the hospital. Sasuke sighed as he parked his car in the schools rear parking lot. Double checking the locks, Sasuke pocketed his keys and walked to his first class. The last time he had forgotten to lock his car, his car had been filled with fan girl letter. Ever since then he always checked, sometimes quadrupled check his car was locked.

"Sasuke-kun!" A shrill voice cried, almost making Sasuke turn on his heel and run for his life. He almost did if it wasn't for the fact that a certain pink haired girl had latched onto his arm.

Haruno Sakura, the one person Sasuke hated the most. She was the president of his fan club, and she was annoyingly persistent. She was one of the most popular students in the school, and what she says goes. Sasuke forced the pink haired girl off his arm, and sat down in his seat at the back of the class. No body dared sit next to him since he was also one of the most popular students at school. He nearly sighed in relief when the door opened and everyone went to their desks immediately. Now you might be wondering, "Where's the bell?" Truth be told the bell had long gone off before Sasuke had reached the school. The teacher was always late and never once had gone to class on time. Yep you guessed it. Kakashi-sensei. The slightly perverted silver haired teacher went to his desk in a business like manner almost as if he hadn't just walked in nearly half an hour late.

"Sorry I'm late guys but a swarm of butterflies attacked me and I barely came out alive!" Kakashi said, the one eye that wasn't covered with a bandanna he always wore wide.

"LIAR!" Kakashi was about to say something, when the door opened again, and a blond haired boy walked in. He wore a black tank top that showed off his sculpted muscles and black baggy pants with chains attached that jingled with his every step. On his arms were white bandage wrappings (Like the ones Lee wears only it's only on his arms and not on his hands.) But what attracted Sasuke the most were his eyes. Blue eyes that could see into your soul, and freeze it. Blue eyes that showed hidden sadness, and anger.

_'Like me.'_Sasuke thought with wide eyes recognizing the emotions that he felt everyday that he tried to hide. Kakashi stared at the blond with shock.

"Na-Naruto?" Kakashi gasped. "Why are you here?" The blond gave him a slip of paper without giving a reply, which Kakashi quickly read before nodding. "Well guys it seems we have a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself, and tell them your likes, dislikes and dreams." The boy gave Kakashi a look that said, 'I'll do it only because I have to but I would rather skin myself alive but I don't have anything sharp.'

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I don't like anything, I dislike everything, and I don't have any dreams, and don't plan on having any anytime soon." Kakashi was obviously disappointed in the response his eyes showing a bit of sadness.

"Right. Thanks for sharing. Why don't you sit in the empty desk beside Sasuke?" Naruto nodded, and walked past the desks towards the back, the chains on his pants clanking together. The whole class was quiet as they stared at him. The blond ignored their looks, and quietly slid into the seat beside Sasuke. "Okay where were we yesterday? Oh, yes we were discussing poetry. Okay so for today I would like you to each write a poem about anything you wish." Everyone groaned as they took out a sheet of paper. _'_

_Great I have to write a poem? What am I going to write about?'_Sasuke thought. His eyes drifted over to Naruto who was already writing. He stared for a long time before turning to his own sheet of paper, and began to write.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Naruto's P.O.V.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

I didn't want to go to this school. I really didn't. Why would I want to go to a school full of rich snobs who will only stare at me, and talk behind my back? Even worse was Kakashi was in my school. I didn't mind Kakashi but he was a friend of my parents so whenever I looked at him I'm reminded of them. He obviously remembers me if the look he gave me means anything. Probably shocked on how much I've changed. Damn now he wants me to write a poem and the Uchiha won't stop staring at me! Uchiha Sasuke... If what I've read is true then his parents also died, and he lives with his older brother. Yeah that's right I've read about all the people that I'm going to be stuck with. I am NOT going to a school full of brats without some kind of dirt on each, and every one of them. Kyuubi was actually the one who suggested it. Kyuubi is part of my mind that appeared when my parents died. Whenever I had a panic attack, or went into depression he would take over so I don't cause any harm to anyone. I guess that makes me insane doesn't it? Great I'm mentally insane. I wonder what's for dinner...

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Normal P. O.V.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Okay put down your pencils and pens. I want you all to read what you've written so far. Sakura you're first." A pink haired girl jumped a little before clearing her throat a smirk on her face as if she was confident that her poem was the best.

"I want to be with you,

To marry you,

For you to love me.

It's pointless to run,

For we were meant to be,

So stop running my love."

Silence. Complete and utter silence.

_'I think Haruno just came up with a new type of torture.'_Naruto thought as he checked to see if his ears were bleeding. _'I feel damn sorry for whoever that poem is meant for.'_

"That was...something. Naruto your next." Naruto glared at Kakashi, making sure that the oblivious teacher knew he was pissed off.

"Hiding the pain,

With a mask.

Trying to be something,

When you're really nothing.

Fighting hard against darkness,

For the light that doesn't exist.

Desperate to hold on to the rope,

Called sanity.

Inflict pain on yourself,

Yet still living.

Not letting anyone know who you are,

Scared of getting hurt even more. Soon becoming an empty shell,

Slowly withdrawing into yourself,

Until you are nothing.

Throughout the poem Naruto kept his eyes on Kakashi for only he really understood the poems meaning. When Naruto finally finished Kakashi stared at him long, and hard along with most of the class.

"Naruto see me after class."

_'Great. Peachy. This just going to be so much fun.' _Naruto thought sarcastically to himself with a sigh.

**What do you expect? He's going to be scared that you'll try to kill yourself again. **A voice spoke up from deep inside his mind.

_'__He knows I can't kill myself. Anyway when did you wake up, Kyuubi?'_

**Eh, around the torture.**Naruto nodded, and noticed that Sasuke was staring at him.

"Can I help you with anything?" Naruto snarled his patience finally running out. Sasuke looked surprised before glaring, and looking at Kakashi without replying. Naruto rolled his eyes and did he same. When the bell finally rang, Sasuke quickly left with the rest of the class, and was halfway through the hallway when he realized that he had left his bag under his seat. He quickly turned around, and was about to enter the classroom when he heard Kakashi and Naruto talking. Eager to learn about the blond Sasuke listened.

"So Naruto it's been a long time. How have you been?"

"...Living."

"Ah that's really good. And how's your uncle?"

"Orochimaruis fine. I'm fine. Everything is fine. Now what the hell do you want?" Naruto said obviously deeply annoyed.

"I haven't seen you since your parents' death which apparently you haven't gotten over quite yet." Sasuke's eyes widened and he listened even more intently.

"I'm over it. I was always over the fact that they are dead. Their deaths have actually showed me many things. Now if all we're going to talk about is their deaths then I'm leaving." Sasuke chose that moment to walk in looking completely innocent.

"Sorry for interrupting but I left my bag here." Naruto inwardly groaned when he saw the evil glint in Kakashi's eye.

"Ah, Sasuke just the person I wanted to see. Why don't you show Naruto around the school at lunch today?"

_'I see what's going on. He wants me to be closer to Sasuke in hopes that I'll make a "friend" stupid idea.' _Naruto thought feeling slightly offended that Kakashi thought he would fall for that trick.

**Well Kakashi wasn't exactly known for his brilliance now was he? There's a very good reason for that. **Sasuke looked at Kakashi suspiciously then at Naruto who looked like he was spacing out.

"Hn" He grunted in agreement knowing Kakashi wouldn't accept any other reply.

"Good, good. Why don't you show him to his next class now?"

"Fine." Naruto glared at the two of them before walking out of the class with Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto, and promised himself that he would find out everything about Naruto. He felt intrigued by the blonde, probably because they had a few things in common that not many other people had.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto felt like banging his head on a desk, HARD. Not only was Sasuke in his next class, and kept staring at him, but his cell-phone continuously vibrated against his hip.

_'Damn bastard.'_Naruto thought as he entered the classroom. Not caring where Sasuke sat, Naruto went straight to the back of the room and sat beside the window. He flinched slightly when Sasuke sat beside him. _'You know I heard that he was a bastard ice prince not a clinging bastard.'_

**But it makes him so molestable. **Kyuubi said with a suspicious chuckle.

_'...I am ashamed to say that you're a part of me.'_Naruto looked out the window and watched the rain fall. When he said that he didn't like anything he lied. He liked the rain. How it fell from the sky and knew no bounds. The clean smell it brought, the noise it made when it hit something, the fresh taste it had, the sight of the rain falling from the gray sky, and especially the feeling of the rain drops touching his skin.

"So peaceful." Naruto accidently whispered out loud, mentally hitting himself when he saw Sasuke turn his head toward him.

"What's peaceful?" Sasuke asked curiously, narrowing his eyes in cofusion when Naruto gave out a huff in irritation. The boy seemed to absolutely hate him and yet Sasuke couldn't remember doing anything to possibly deserve it. Sasuke didn't have time to say anything else because the door suddenly opened and Iruka walked in 'Damnit I can't believe I forgot I had him today.' Iruka waved at him before beginning the lesson.

**How the hell did you forget? You spent the whole week at his house!! That's 5 days!! 5 days!!!!!!! **Kyuubi laughed and Naruto could imagine him rolling around laughing.

_'Shut up now before I shut you out of my mind.'_Naruto spoke resting his head on his folded arms on the top of the desk not once looking away from the window. He didn't care about the lesson knowing he could always find out what happened later. Besides, he always spent weekdays at Iruka's house since his uncle the Pervy Snakes' house was very far from the school. _'Thank God for that.'_Naruto sighed he jumped slightly as his cell vibrated yet again causing Sasuke to look at him. Swearing under his breath, Naruto, finally removed his cell-phone from his pocket, and flipped it open. Ensuring Iruka didn't see him, Naruto put the phone to his ear.

"Listen Uncle. I'm in fucking class so stop calling. I'll call you later." Naruto flipped his cell phone closed before the man could retort.

**He's going to be so mad later.**

_'OMG REALLY!!_ I'm _so scared! Oh wait no...it's just me not caring!'_Naruto blocked Kyuubi out of his mind, and watched Iruka teach the lesson. When the lunch bell rang Naruto raced out of the classroom, and into the hallways.

_'Okay I need somewhere quiet. Where would that be?'_

**The roof? **Kyuubi suggested with slight irritation at being blocked out earlier.

_'OMG Kyuubi I love you!'_

**-gasp- but we're one person! Wouldn't that be sort of awkward?**

_'And I hate you again.'_Naruto went through the crowd, and found the door that lead to the roof. Thankfully, the roof was empty since it was raining pretty hard now. Naruto walked to the very edge of the building before sitting down, and pulling out his cell-phone again. He dialed the number he was forced to remember, and put it to his ear. It rang for four times before some one picked up.

"Orochimaru here." Oh how he hated his uncle's voice. It sounded exactly like a homicidal psychopath anticipating his next victim. Naruto didn't even want to remember how he knew how a homicidal psychopath talked.

"It's me." Naruto said with a sigh mentally preparing himself for the verbal attack to start.

"How dare you, you ungrateful child! I have never met such a rude child in my life! I am ashamed to call you my nephew." Orochimaru snarled angerily.

"If you're so ashamed of me then kill me." It was funny how Naruto could say something like that with such a calm voice. Well okay not funny...

"Maybe I should. You don't deserve to live! You're the one who should have died not your parents. You're nothing but a coward." Orochimaru hissed and Naruto's eyes hardened angrily as the snakes words hit a sore spot.

"Shut up! Don't talk like that!" Naruto shouted, anger at his uncle for stooping so low.

"Oh it seems that I struck a nerve. What, feeling guilty? I'll see you on Friday night." There was a click, and Naruto closed his phone, and slid the smooth contraption inside his front pocket.

**Kit don't you dare listen to him. **Kyuubi said quietly, not liking the heavy mood Naruto was in. It was a dangerous mood, a mood that should always be avoided, especially when it came to Naruto.

_'He's right.' _Naruto thought sadly as his mind wondered to the memories of the past.

**No he's not and you know it**. Kyuubi insisted. Naruto looked down from the roof to the nearly empty school grounds. If you looked really close you could see a hippie dancing barefoot in the rain. Huh.

"I wonder what death is like..." Naruto said suddenly his face blank from any emotion.

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto already knew who's voice that was before he even turned around and mentally kicked himself for letting down his guard.

"Doesn't matter." He whispered.

"Well it matters if you're planning to commit suicide on school grounds." Sasuke said as he stood behind Naruto. "Come on inside. You'll get sick soon."

"I don't care." Naruto said almost with a pout. He didn't appreciate some snob mother henning him.

**You should do as he said. As much as the rain is beautiful it is also dangerous. Besides, I don't want to deal with you with a cold, you get damn cranky...well crankier than normal which is scary as is. **

_'I don't care.' _Naruto grounded out in his head.

**Kit...**

_'Can you take over? I'm tired and feeel like I'll pass out any minute.' _Naruto said and Kyuubi sighed.

**Anything for you. **Sasuke watched in confusion as Naruto closed his eyes.

"Naruto?" The blonde opened his eyes and Sasuke saw that the blue eyes were now tinted red. "What the hell? How are your eyes red?"

"It's none of your business." Naruto said in a deeper voice than normal. "What the hell are you doing here anyways or are you just here to annoy me? Because if you are you have succeeded."

"I was told to help you around the school." Sasuke said lamely and Kyuubi glared as he realized by the look the Uchiha had that the boy wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"Well I don't need your fucking help!" Kyuubi snarled hoping that if he was mean enough Sasuke would get the hint and leave him and Naruto alone. Why hang out with someone hwo is just ready to rip out your lungs?

"What the fuck is your problem?" Sasuke snarled back, anger finally setting in. He had done nothing except try to help and he didn't deserve any of the hatred Naruto seemed to have toward him.

"You! This fucking school, and especially the stupid snobs that go here!"

"We're not all like that." Sasuke said with a frown as he remember his own dislike for those snobs he had to go to school with.

"This, coming from someone such as yourself? Look I don't need this shit." Kyuubi pushed Sasuke away from him, and was about to leave when Sasuke grabbed his bandaged wrist harder than he meant to. Kyuubi felt a sharp pain, and wrenched his wrist from Sasuke's grip, and looked at it. Blood was seeping through the white bandages. Red liquid that smelt so delicious. Blood, delicious blood...

**Crap Kyuubi switch with me now!**Naruto forcefully took over when Kyuubi ignored him, and forced the bloodlust monster into a corner of his mind until he calmed down. Naruto flinched when he looked up and saw Sasuke staring at the now bloody bandages.

"So you cut yourself? Are you one of those people who think their lives are so bad when it really isn't? Tell me what's so bad that you want to die. A simple argument with your mommy, or your Uncle?" Sasuke hissed. By now Naruto was trembling with fury. Naruto gave him a glare that made Sasuke's neck hairs stand on end. Those blue eyes seemed to swirl in anger and hatred, immediately making Sasuke regret his words.

"My mommy's dead, and I see dead people." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear before turning sharply, and walking away. Exiting the roof he quickly ran to the closest bathroom.

_'Are you a bit calmer now?' _asked Naruto as he unwrapped the bandages from his arms and took out another rool from his pocket. he expertly rewrapped his arms tightly and carefully.

**Yeah I am now. I'm sorry but you know how blood affects me.**

_'Yeah I know.'_Naruto threw the bloodied bandages in the garbage, and hurriedly exited the bathroom. For the rest of lunch Naruto, wondered through the halls fully aware of the looks he was receiving from the girls.

**My my you already have a fan-club forming. I'm impressed.**

_'Any other school, and I would be a reject. I miss that a lot.'_Naruto said just as the bell rang.

**What class do you have?**

_'Gym...'_

**HAVE FUN! I'm gonna take a nap. **Kyuubi said with a roaring laugh. Naruto wasn't the best in sport and he knew it.

_'Aren't you helpful.' _Naruto sarcastically thought as he reached the gym.

ç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„š

"Hello everybody! We have a new student today! Welcome to Konoha High Uzumaki Naruto!" Now Naruto isn't normally scared by people no matter how scary looking they were, but now here he was terrified! Their gym teacher wore bright green spandex! He even had a mini-me! The mini-me pranced, yes pranced, over to him.

"Welcome Naruto! I am Rock Lee, and together we will spread youthfulness to the whole school!" Then the mini-me...I mean Lee HUGGED HIM!!

**Kit what's going on? You're about to get a heart attack!**

_'Mini-me's gonna kill me!'_

**...**Naruto pulled Lee off of him, and slowly backed away. Lee smiled at him before turning his attention to a long haired boy, and glomped him. _'I know 178 people who would kill him. I miss my old school!!' _

**Then you shouldn't have thrown the kid out of the window.**

_'Hey I was simply teaching him how to fly.'_

**And conveniently forgot to teach him how to land.**

'_Eh, an honest mistake.'_

"Okay class, today we'll be playing VOLLEYBALL!" Naruto felt like cheering. There was nothing he enjoyed more than hitting people in the head with a hard ball.

**And you wonder why you got kicked out.**

ïç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„š

By the end of class Naruto was nearly smiling. He had hit 10 people on the head, and made 15 enemies. _'Personal record!'_

**Eh you could have done better.**

'_True. Very true. Oh well he had next time.' _Naruto thought as he began to formulate plans in his head while he took out his timetable from his pocket. _'What the hell...how can I have Kakashi again?' _

**Karma, my friend, karma. **

Naruto sighed as he entered the classroom, and nearly screamed in frustration. _'How? Whhyyyyyyyy?'_Naruto whined as his eyes fell on the Uchiha.

**HAHAHAHAH!!!!! **As much as Kyuubi cared for Naruto, he couldn't help but simply enjoy the obvious torture the blond was going through.

_'Maybe if I leave...Nope he saw me.' _Naruto slowly walked to the back of the class, and sat on the opposite side of the classroom. The bell rang a second later, but nobody cared. Kakashi was going to be late anyway so why bother? _'I need music.'_

**No you need a life.**

_'I already have one.'_

**A boring one! You need to get into more fights! You need more action!**

_'You need to chill, besides you know Iruka will explode if I get kicked out of another school especially since he worked so hard to get me into it.' _Naruto was mildly surprised when the door opened and Kakashi walked in. _'He's only ten minutes late. He's up to something.'_

"What's up guys? I have exciting news! Today for socials we'll be doing a project with a partner!" Kakashi said with a hidden grin and a peace sign.

_'See he's up to something.'_

**And I can guess who your partner is.**

_'Why? Why is he trying so hard to get me closer to Sasuke? What's so special about him?'_

**I honestly don't know why, he can act pretty stupid at times so he should know whatever he's trying to do won't work. Maybe for now you should just go along with it, there must be a reason he's trying so hard to do what he's doing.**

_'Maybe...I guess.'_

"Okay here are your partners. Kiba and Hinata, Lee and Neji, Shino and Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino, Tenten and Sakura, and Sasuke and Naruto. I want you, and your partner to make a large life-like volcano."

**He's joking. He's got to be joking. A volcano, he couldn't come up with something more complex besides some stupdi grade 5 project?**

_'He must have thought this up at the very last minute.'_

"Not only that, but I want a diagram!" Naruto slammed his head on the desk causing everyone to look at him. "I'm glad to see your enthusiasm Naruto! Now pair-up with your partners."

_'Have I ever said I hate my life?'_

**Yes you've said it exactly 1, 899, 679 times.**

_'Ya well..I hate it!!' _Naruto raised his head when Sasuke sat beside him.

"Hey I'm...sorry...about earlier." Naruto simply shrugged and nodded. Since they would be living together there was no point in holding agrudge against the Uchiha it would only making things harder than it had to be. "Did you really mean it when you said that you saw dead people?"

"I'm not obliged to answer."

"Fine." Sasuke said sighing. "Okay, it's obvious that we aren't going to be able to finish the project in class and we have no supplies or anything we'll have to work on it after school."

"Fine. We'll work on it at my house." Sasuke looked surprised for a few minutes before nodding. Maybe he could use this chance to get closer to Naruto and make up for the things he had said at lunch.

"Where is your house?"

"You know where Iruka-sensei lives?"

"...yeah..."

"That's where I live."

"You live with a teacher!?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Er..no?"

"Good. Then come to my house at 4."

"Why not just after school?"

"Because, I have other important things to do first!" Naruto snarled angrily, he didn't want to make a big deal out of this.

"Okay fine!" Sasuke said angrily, not used to being treated like he was. The two boys stayed in an awkward silence until the bell finally rang, signaling the end of school. Sasuke noticed with interest that Naruto was also headed to the parking lot.

_'I wonder what kind of car he has.' _Sasuke thought as they neared the parking lot. Naruto pulled out his keys and walked to a motorcycle. _'Of course. He can't own a car like everyone else..Though it does look cool.' _Indeed the motorcycle was jet-black with ruby red, and silver swirls on it. Naruto got on the motorcycle and pulled out a pair of green goggles before he drove off without a helmet.

ï½°ç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„šç„š

True to his word Naruto did have something important to do. The blond sighed as he as he parked his motorcycle, and got off. He walked to the entrance of the cemetery before stopping. He also wasn't actually telling a lie when he said that he could see dead people. Though he couldn't actually see their bodies he could sense them. He could feel the spirits of those who couldn't move on, their pain, sadness, confusion, and especially their anger. He could only see them clearly if too much anger or sadness resided in their soul. It was much worse at the cemetery, but he had to do this. Taking a deep breath Naruto forced his body into the sea of graves. He passed tombstone after tombstone, skillfully ignoring everything around him until he reached two beautifully carved granite stones beneath a sakura tree.

"Hey mom, hey Dad." Naruto whispered as he laid between the two stones. If he closed his eyes he could feel their presence beside him. It saddened him to know that his parents' spirits couldn't pass on, but he was determined to find a way to set them free. "It was my first day of school today. Kakashi still teaches there, and is still as annoying as ever. You know, for some reason he keeps trying to get me together with this kid named Uchiha Sasuke. You know his parents' died in a car crash? Kinda like me. Except, he's freaking clingy!" Naruto sighed, and imagined what his Dad would say to him. He would probably say the same thing as Kyuubi. "I guess I should give him a chance. He is the first person to actually want to get to know me." Naruto released a long sigh one last time as he stood up not caring that he was covered in dirt and mud. "I have to go. Bye Mom, Bye Dad." Before departing the cemetery.

**That was short, it was only about 5 minutes long...**

_'Yeah, I'll make it up tomorrow.' _Naruto jumped on to his motorcycle, and drove off. He didn't care that he was speeding since the police never caught him.

**...Ummm kit you just passed a red light. Mistake me if I'm wrong but aren't you suppose to stop?**

_'Yeah, so?' _Naruto smirked as he heard the police behind him and pushed his bike to go even faster.

_'Let the fun begin!'_

**Don't run anyone over, Iruka might just explode!** Naruto nodded, and weaved past cars not once slowing down. He loved the adrenaline flowing through his body, and the prospect that he might get caught. He loved the feeling. Naruto drove into the alleys. He knew this city better than anyone else, and that was why he was never caught. **Yeah one day you will!**

_'And on that day hell is gonna be frozen solid!' _Naruto slowly drove through the alleys making sure he lost the police. He didn't know where he was anymore but that didn't matte rmuch to him as long as he didn't get caught.

**Uh kit did you forget about something?**

_'No?'_

**I'll give you a hint -Sasuke-**

_'Ah shit!!' _Naruto thought as he looked at the time. The police hadn't been chasing him for long but they had been going at a high speed and he couldn't speed back in case they noticed him again. Stupid speeding laws.

CrystalAngelofbabylon - Hey everyone I would just like to say thank you for the reviews. I;m glad people like the story I originally wrote ;)

Crystalbaby101 - The next chapter will hopefully be posted sometimes next week!!


	3. Chapter 3

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Thank you mrk33 for being my beta! You are the greatest!!

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
Chapter 3  
Sanity  
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

By the time Naruto had finally arrived home Sasuke was already there, drinking tea with Iruka who was not happy. His guardian was busily pacing the kitchen with a frown, obviously not thinking it polite to invite someone over and not even be there. Iruka had always been a polite man, something Naruto had been forced to grugdingly accept.

"Naruto! You're late. And muddy! Where have you been?" Iruka yelled at Naruto as soon as he stepped into the kitchen.

"I went to visit my parents, and nearly got into a car crash." Naruto lied quickly, knowing Iruka wouldn't forgive him for a while if he found out he had been speeding. Anger immediately turned into overbearing concern and Naruto found himself in a bear hug.

"Are you okay? I keep telling you to get a car!"

"I'm okay and I'm not getting rid of it!" Naruto accepted the tea Iruka gave him, and drank it quickly, happy for the soothing warmth it gave him. He glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eye and nearly winced when he saw the look of concern that equally matched Iruka's.

"Naruto, why don't you go show Sasuke your room, and change out of your dirty clothes." Naruto nodded, and lead Sasuke up stairs, and down the hallway. He was a bit nervous that Sasuke was going to see his room but it couldn't be helped.

"This is my room." Naruto spoke opening the door at the end of the hallway.

_'Wow this room is so...normal...'_ Was the first thing Sasuke thought when he entered the large bedroom. Naruto's room was a light blue color with a bunk bed, a desk, a dresser and a large closet.

"I'm going to change. Don't touch anything." Naruto warned as he removed clean from clothes his dresser disappearing into the bathroom next to his room. Sasuke sighed as he looked at the pictures carefully arranged a-top the dresser, and was surprised to see pictures of when Naruto was little kid. Only in the pictures, Naruto was wearing bright clothes sporting the biggest smile Sasuke had ever seen. Picture after picture showed Naruto with a man that looked exactly like the blonde boy himself, and a young woman with blonde hair, and kind brown eyes.

_'What happened to him? He wasn't born like this so something must have happened to change his attitude so much._' Sasuke thought as he looked at the last picture that had Naruto, still a little boy, except he wasn't smiling brightly as in the other pictures. His smile seemed forced. Sasuke turned to the desk, which had a black notebook, and a laptop. Sasuke reached out to the notebook.

"Don't. Touch. It." Sasuke turned, and saw Naruto glaring at him. Sasuke gave him what he thought to be an innocent look. Naruto rolled his eyes, and snorted as he walked into the room wearing a black shirt, and jumper pants. "Okay, let's get this over with. We need to make a volcano first."

"So we need chicken wire, and maybe some colored clay." Naruto nodded and went to the closet. After digging around in the closet, he pulled out a large piece of cardboard, a yard of chicken wire, a bucket full of gray and brown clay, and odd spongey material that looked like moss.

In the next few hours, Sasuke and Naruto were twisting chicken wire into a triangular shape, and attaching clay to the surface.

**Hey kit, I have an idea to get back at Kakashi.**

'_How?'_

**After you finish the volcano let me take over. **

_'Fine, but remember no killing...maybe traumatizing but no killing.'_

"We still need to make a poster." Sasuke reminded the blonde who smirked.

"I can do that." Suddenly the laptop let out a high pitched beep, and Naruto glanced at it before he ignored it, and went back to the volcano.

The early afternoon had descended into dusk, which quickly turned into early evening by the time the boys finished.

"You boys alright?" Iruka asked poking his head into the room.

"We're fine Iruka."

"Well it's dark outside so if you want you can sleep over." Sasuke looked out the window before he looked back.

"I would appreciate that." Iruka nodded before he turned to the shocked blonde.

"Dinner will be soon." Iruka said before he left. "Oh, and Naruto, your Uncle called but I said you were busy!" Iruka yelled from the hall. Sasuke saw Naruto visibly pale as he pulled out his cell.

'_Why the fuck couldn't I feel it vibrate?'_ Naruto thought as he saw that he had 5 missed calls.

**I don't know but you better call him back.** Naruto sighed as he threw the cellphone on the desk.

_'I'll do it later.' _Naruto thought as he chanced a quick glance at Sasuke.

**He'll get mad.**

'_Good thing I don't give a damn.'_ Naruto sighed as he turned to Sasuke.

"We should do the poster." Sasuke softly suggested, confused at the obvious annoyance on the blonde's face but happy that it wasn't aimed at him for once.

"Well I have a painting of one. I guess all I have to do is label it, and then we could just hand it in." Sasuke nodded, and Naruto gestured for him to follow. Naruto went to the middle of the hallway, and grabbed a chain from the ceiling and pulled down stairs that led to the attic.  
"Come on." Naruto growled as he climbed up the stairs with Sasuke trailing slowly. Sasuke jaw dropped as he was greeted by tons of paintings.

Row after row of paintings were standing in front of him, reminding him of an art show. Naruto ignored Sasuke's shock, and went to the back of the attic, giving Sasuke time to examine the painting. Sasuke walked closer to the paintings, and was surprised at how detailed, and realistic they looked. Naruto was truly a great artist. There was one painting that really captivated Sasuke though. It was a painting of a little boy hiding in the closet looking out through a small hole in the door. The little boy looked so terrified that Sasuke wanted to know what was happening beyond the wooden door.

Sasuke looked at the painting beside it, and saw that it was of Naruto in between two large paws of a massive fox. The fox had 9 large tails behind him body covered in red ruby fur with golden eyes. At the bottom written in black Kanji was "Kyuubi no Kitsune." For some reason it sent chills down Sasuke's back. Perhaps it was the possessiveness and the anger that swirled in the painted golden eyes that seemed to stare right at him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Sasuke spun around, and saw Naruto looking at him with a blank look.

"Yes I am. You're a talented artist." Sasuke complimented truthfully.

"Good to know." Naruto said with a slight smirk, secretly happy that someone else thought he had real talent.

"Where's the volcano painting?" Naruto pointed to the attic stairs resting against the rail was a realistic painting of an unknown volcano. It nearly looked like a photograph causing Sasuke to wonder how long it took Naruto to paint it.

"Let's get out of here." Naruto spoke breaking the silence. Sasuke helped him bring the painting down and brought it back to Naruto's room.

"Okay, so now all we have to do is label it." Naruto yawned.

"Naruto, Sasuke dinner's ready!" Iruka yelled from downstairs.

**Maybe it's blood and limbs!**

_'Or spaghetti...'_

**With blood for sauce?**

_'...Tomato sauce...'_

**Close enough**.

_'Not really...'_ Naruto sat down at the table with Sasuke beside him beginning to eat. Iruka's cooking may not be the greatest, but it keeps you alive.

"So how was school?" Iruka asked as if he wasn't one of the teachers that taught at their very school.

"It was okay." Naruto liked to give answers that left no room for comments. It drove Iruka crazy. Iruka frowned, and went back to eating his dinner, disappointed in the lack of conversation. Naruto could tell that Sasuke was nervous but didn't do anything about it, wasn't as if he could do anything to help him anyway. Everyone ate their dinner quickly, and quietly.

"I'll do the dishes." Iruka said when they finished their meal.

"You sure you don't need any help ?"

"Yes. Now you boys go upstairs!" Iruka insisted and they complied.

_**He's so nervous.**_

Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke twitching.

_'Why?'_

**Well it is a bit awkward for him...**

_'Too bad for him. So are you going to tell me how you're going to make Kakashi pay?'_

**Nope! You'll have to find out on your own.**

_'Fine just remember, no killing!'_

**Fine but that's so boring!** Naruto rolled his eyes as the two boys entered his room. Naruto walked to the closet, and pulled out the futon.

"You will sleep on this. If you have a problem with that then we do have a dog house outside." Naruto coolly stated as he laid the futon beside his bed. Sasuke glared at him, and Naruto had no problems in glaring back. He was used to getting glares from his uncle, and his was much, much worse. Sasuke grunted, and looked away to the laptop, which had beeped again. Naruto rolled his eyes as he finally opened it, getting annoyed and knowing that if he didn't answer it at some point it would coninue to beep all night.

Kitsune- What?!

White Tiger- Finally:)

White Tiger- wanted 2 no how waz skool

Kitsune- groans horible! all snobz and so many rulez

White Tiger- Awww poor Naru-chan!

Kitsune- I have 2 T2UL (talk to you later) have a person over and have 2 do a project with him

White Tiger- Oooo is he hot?

Kitsune- ...goodbye

Kitsune has signed off

"Who was that?" Naruto turned around, and saw Sasuke looking over his shoulder.

"Just an old friend." Naruto closed his laptop, and turned to the poster that they had brought down from the attic.

_'This project is ridiculous.'_

**Let me take charge!**

_'Now you want to take control. Well now you can't, not until the Uchiha is asleep._' Naruto groaned when he felt his cell phone go off.

**Answer it. You know you'll regret it tomorrow if you don't.** Naruto twitched as he slowly brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"You fucking bitch!" Naruto winced as Sasuke turned to stare at him. Damn his Uncle was loud! "You disrespectful piece of garbage." Naruto didn't even feel anger at being insulted he was so used to it.

"Why did you call?" Naruto asked boredly.

"I wanted to remind you that you have to come home tomorrow."

"I will, I have no choice."

"Good because I think you deserve a punishment for your attitude." The way Orochimaru had said the last part sent shivers down Naruto's back.

"I'll see you." Naruto said quietly as he closed his phone. He shrugged off Sasuke's questioning look. "Okay I have to do some things to take care of do whatever you want. You can use my laptop, or do whatever." Naruto spoke softly as he took the black notebook from earlier, and left the room.

**Is that a good idea? I mean with all that stuff there.**

_'Meh, I locked up most of it, and I doubt he knows much about computers.' _

Sasuke slowly opened the laptop, and sat in the chair. It was time to learn about the blonde haired boy. Sasuke immediately went to Naruto's documents, but was blocked by a...chibi fox? A large chibi fox that filled up the whole screen, and he couldn't see anything. The chibi fox appeared to be mocking him.

_'Huh so he has it protected. Good thing I took those computer lessons.'_ Sasuke thought as he began to type up codes that easily destroyed the fox. Soon Sasuke was looking at 8 folders in Naruto's my documents file. They were labeled Home Pictures, School, Journal, Instructions, Evil Plans, Phone Numbers, Viruses, and Maps. Sasuke moved the mouse, and clicked on the folder labeled school, and instantly writing, and pictures about every single person that went to Konoha High including the teachers appeared in front of him. Sasuke scrolled down until he stopped when he came to his own picture.

Sasuke Uchiha, son of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha and brother of Itachi Uchiha.

Discription- Black hair  
- Black eyes  
- Wears a blue shirt and white shorts every day

Personality - emo maggot  
- ice prince  
- a bastard; might want to avoid

Side note - Parents died on October 4 in a car crash

_'Okay, how did he know all that?'_ Sasuke thought as he exited the folder and went into the one named instructions. He didn't want to waste time trying to figure out things he wouldn't find the answer to. "Oh. My. God." Sasuke said as he stared at the screen which had instructions on how to make mini paint bombs that could cover a whole room in paint, flash bombs that could blind some one for life, and exploding bombs strong enough to blow up a whole room. There were also instructions on over 500 ways to torture, and kill the human body. _'I am never getting him mad at me._' Sasuke thought as he exited that folder with a small shiver, and went into the evil plans folder.

1. Kill Orochimaru  
2. Blow up him  
3. Blow up his house  
4. Blow up the school  
5. Blow up all the teachers  
6. Take over the world

'_OKay that was just weird and very childish.'_ Sasuke thought as he went into yet another folder. His eyes widened as codes for tons of viruses appeared. There were enough to make every computer in the country break! Sasuke slammed his head on the table as he quickly exited it, questioning the blonde's sanity. Finally Sasuke went into the folder he had been saving for last. The journal folder held several links and Sasuke clicked on the last one, and writing appeared.

_Damnit! I'm going to kill someone! I don't give a flying fuck how childish it sounds I do not want to go to that high school! I have enough to deal with but now I have to deal with stuck up snobs who seriously need those sticks taken out of their asses. I need to get out of this NOW!! Maybe I did go to far with that kid at me now old school but still I've done a lot worse and they didn't kick me out then!! Why do i even bother going to high school in the first place it isn't like I have much of a future anyways. _

"What are you doing?" Sasuke slowly turned around and found Naruto towering over him giving him a glare cold enough to freeze all seven hells.

* * *

Crystalbaby101 - Hey everyone! Hope you all are doing alright. I also hope that you enjoyed this chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you mrk33 for being such a good beta!!

* * *

Chapter 4

Pranks

"What are you doing?" Sasuke slowly turned around and saw Naruto giving him a glare that could freeze all seven hells. Sasuke also noticed that Naruto's clothes were also covered in paint.

"Using your laptop with permission." Naruto began to twitch. Oh he was not happy. Actually he wanted to kill someone, mainly someone who had black hair, black eyes, and a face that looked so appealing to punch.

**I told you it wasn't a good idea. **Kyuubi said smugly.

_'Shut up!'_ Naruto growled as he slammed the laptop close. "Well now it's time to get off." Naruto snarled. "You're going to sleep."

"But it's nine..."

"You see that's the difference between you and I. You think I care, but I really don't. So do whatever fuck you want to do then go to sleep." Naruto went through his closet, and pulled out a pillow, and a few blankets. He threw them on the futon before he laid down on his own bed. Sasuke awkwardly laid down on the futon, and after a few minutes he realized was so tired his eyes began to feel heavy and soon drifted off to sleep. Naruto snickered as he heard Sasuke's breathing even out. He knew it was a good idea to spray the blanket, and pillow with the sleeping gas he had bought at that store.

**Let me take control!** Kyuubi excitedly demanded.

_'Fine.'_ Naruto retreated into a small corner while Kyuubi took control of his body.

"Let's get started!" Kyuubi said with glee as he walked to the volcano.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke quickly woke up, and looked around. _'Where the heck am I? This isn't my room._' It took him several minutes to remember that he was in Naruto's room. Sasuke saw Naruto sleeping at his desk. _'It's seven in the morning. Shouldn't he be up?'_ Raising up he walked to the sleeping blond. Sasuke's eyes softened at the sight of the peaceful blonde who seemed so innocent compared to when he was awake. It was too bad that Sasuke had to wake him up.

"Naruto wake up!" Sasuke said loudly as he roughly shook Naruto.

"Don't want to. Go fuck someone else." Naruto mumbled as he turned his head. Sasuke hesitated before he took the chair Naruto was sitting in, and jerked it away. Naruto yelped when his body hit the floor, and glared at Sasuke.

"Is there a reason you did that? Do you want to die or something? Because if you did, you could have just told me."

"You wouldn't wake up." Sasuke said with a shrug. Naruto groaned as he stood up and stretched. As he stretched, his shirt lifted revealing a large tattoo on his stomach. It was a black swirl with eight Chinese seals around it.

"Where did you get that tattoo?"

"My friend's brother is a tattoo artist." Naruto said as he walked over to his dresser, and pulled out a pair of jeans, and t-shirt. Naruto left the room, leaving Sasuke alone once again. He looked down at the desk and saw a round metal ball that fit perfectly in his hand. Sasuke took a closer look, and saw a small button.

_'It's a bomb...'_ Sasuke thought as he looked around the room. Seeing that Naruto wasn't around, Sasuke poked it lightly, and heard a beeping noise. _'Oh shit..oh shit…oh shit!'_ At this point inner Sasuke was running in little circles yelling bloody murder, and ripping his hair out. Sasuke quickly backed off, and Naruto ran into the room.

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelped as he picked up the ball, and threw it out the open window. A few seconds later, there was a huge explosion outside. Naruto groaned, and Kyuubi was almost in tears.

**4 hours down the drain! 4 hours! Screw it all! Just kill him! No better yet let me kill him!**

_'Calm yourself. Don't hurt someone just because of their stupidity. Besides he won't come back after this.'_ Naruto glared as he picked up his backpack and their volcano project. Despite what he said, he was just as livid as Kyuubi maybe more. Bomb parts were hard to find and even harder to put together and he didn't appreciate the fact that it was now destroyed.

"Okay since you have a car you have to drive the stuff to school." Naruto said calmly with a hint of anger. Sasuke nodded as he grabbed the poster, and the two boys walked downstairs. They were completely silent as they exited the house, and passed the metal bits on the lawn (the bomb) to their vehicles. Naruto helped Sasuke put the volcano in the back of the car before he went to his motorcycle.

"Aren't you supposed to wear a helmet?" Naruto gave him an amused look before he slipped on his goggles.

"I'm also supposed to have a license." Naruto smirked as he drove off. Sasuke shook his head as he drove after Naruto.

_'Naruto really is something.' _Sasuke thought with an amused chuckle.

---

Naruto gave Sasuke an amused look as he approached the car. Earlier near the parking lot, Naruto had slowed down because a car was pulling out, and Sasuke had almost hit him. The look on his face almost sent Naruto into a fit of laughter. Who had the license again?

"So were you spacing out, or do you really want me dead?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"It's not my fault you don't know how to drive." Naruto snorted as he took out the volcano.

"Please, I know how to drive."

"This coming from the person who doesn't have a license?"

"This coming from the person who nearly hit me?" Naruto said as Sasuke locked up his car, and the two went to class. "Wait where do we put the stuff?"

"In your locker." Sasuke said since his locker was on the other side of the school.

"Slight problem. I don't have a locker." Naruto said with a thoughtful look. Maybe he should get a locker it would make storing dangerous stuff easier...

"Fine. We'll put it in my locker." Sasuke groaned out and Naruto shrugged.

By the time the two finally went to their class Kakashi was already there.

"You're late." Kakashi said sternly.

"Don't care." Naruto said in a sing song voice as he and Sasuke went to their desk.

"Well then you shouldn't care when you come in for detention." Naruto slammed his head on the desk.

_'Fuck, Orochimaru is going to kill me.'_

**Don't go it's as simple as that.** Kyuubi said and Naruto sighed.

_'Yeah you're right I just don't know what Kakashi would do to get back at me.'_ For the rest of the class Naruto ignored Kakashi and stared out the window. Kakashi noticed but wisely stayed away from him.

When the bell rang Naruto quietly packed his things, and went straight to his next class with Sasuke. That was something that confused him. He was feeling closer to Sasuke, and honestly it kind of scared of him. Sasuke was actually making an effort to know him, yesterday being the proof. Yesterday, Sasuke didn't refuse to help him, actually looked for him at lunch and seemed interested in being his friend. It was too bad that Naruto refused to let himself become close to anyone aside from a few people from his old school. If he had learned anything it was getting close to people was a waste of time.

**But maybe this will be different. Maybe he's different. **

_'Kyuubi, you've only known him for two days and you're already rooting for him.'_

**Naruto he knows some of the pain you do. I think he's someone you can talk to, and that's someone you need. You can't keep this all bottled up, it isn't good for you. I'm not asking you to just suddenly be his best friend or anything just maybe give him a small chance.** Naruto frowned as he entered his next class and sat in the back, not surprised when Sasuke sat beside him.

_'Listen hell will freeze over before I befriend someone from this school.'_

**Kit, what you're doing isn't healthy**. Before the Kyuubi could say anything else Naruto blocked her from his mind. He didn't want to listen anymore. Naruto sighed in relief when the bell rang and Iruka walked in, it wasn't that he was particularly eager to learn but it was a way to distract himself from his thoughts.

"Good morning everyone." Iruka said with a wide smile and Naruto rolled his eyes. How someone could be so cheerful in the morning was beyond him. Half listening to the lecture about the Russian revolution, Naruto glanced out the window and grimaced when he saw the sun shining down through the window.

_'What's up with all the cheerfulness?_' Naruto asked himself as he laid his head on the desk. Was it too much to ask for a little gloomy atmosphere when he was in his emo mood?

---

'_Lunch time!_' Naruto thought with a little enthusiasm. Iruka was definantly a good teacher but it got boring after a while to hear him talk on and on about the same topic. His mood lightened up a bit more when he saw that the roof was completely empty despite the good weather. _'Things are looking up.' _

**Whatever.** Kyuubi muttered. He hated it when Naruto shut him out of his mind, especially when he didn't consider the reason to be a good one.

_'Come on. Look I'm sorry I shut you up!_' Naruto said with an eye roll.

**Shouldn't have done it in the first place but apology accepted. **

_'Thank you...'_ Naruto said as he stretched and sat on the edge of the roof. "They really should make a fence. Some one could fall..."

**Maybe that's their plan in the first place. You know, get rid of a few students**. Naruto blinked a few times at the very possible answer.

" Dude...that could work...No wait they could get sued..."

**But their rich! For them less students for a low price! **

"Point..."

**Oh and just letting you know the Uchiha is behind you**. Naruto rolled his eyes as he looked behind him, and saw Sasuke staring at him, some how he just wasn't surprised.

"Is there something you want Uchiha?" Naruto drawled out.

"No, just wondering who you were talking to."

"None of your business." Naruto muttered as he looked away from the Uchiha. Sasuke seemed unaware of the dark aura surrounding Naruto since he sat down beside him. _'Like I've said before the bastard is clingy.'_

**I find it pretty funny actually**. Kyuubi said with a grin. Naruto rolled his eyes as he stood up, and walked away. Too his relief, Sasuke didn't follow him so he exited the roof, and walked though the crowded hallways. People automatically stared at him especially the girls which actually pissed him off. He didn't like being stared at, especially by people he didn't particularly know.

**Of course you know them. You have information on each, and every one of them. **Kyuubi said with a smirk.

_'That's beside the point.'_ Naruto blinked a few times as he suddenly found himself being pulled into an empty classroom. It took him 2 seconds to realize that there was a girl with a brightest pink hair in the world attempting to pin him to the wall by the neck. There was only one girl in Konoha school with pink hair and her name was Sakura Haruno. He could have easily broken the hold on his neck but he decided to humor the girl.

"Can I help you with something?" Naruto asked as if Sakura wasn't digging her nails into his neck.

"Listen you fag I don't appreciate you giving Sasuke a hard time. Even if you are the new kid I'm not cutting you any slack. You should know your place or else you'll end up one of the greatest loser in the school. I can make you reasonably popular or a laughingstock of the entire school. Do you understand me you freak?" Sakura said with a sneer and Naruto had to bite his lip slightly or he would have burst out laughing. Did this girl honestly think she looked threatening?

"I understand perfectly. I understand that you just challenged me." Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand away from his neck swiftly turned them around so it was her who was pinned against the wall. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered in a cold hard voice. "Listen you pink haired bitch I will only say this once ..Me., and never speak to me outside of class. Oh, and never initiate a war without knowing your opponent."

**Looks like this year just got interesting**. Kyuubi said with a laugh as Naruto let Sakura go and left the classroom without turning back.

_'This is bad though, I was actually hoping to keep to myself and not attract attention. Too late now I guess.'_ Naruto thought with a sigh as the bell rang. He rushed off to class, not wanting to see Gai when he was disappointed.

"Hello my youthful students!" Gai yelled at everyone.

"Hello Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled back.

"Today we'll be playing football." Everyone quickly backed away from the evil grin, and aura radiating off Naruto. Oh how he loved gym. He wasn't very good at gym but he was the master in finding ways to hurt people in the most safest of games and pull it off as an accident.

---

Naruto's team was winning by a land slide. What scared everyone the most was although they have been playing for a whole hour, Naruto wasn't tired, and he was having a blast with tackling people. Also, whenever Naruto got the ball he would just pass it to someone else even if he was right at the goal line. At the end of the period everyone had at least one giant bruise except for Naruto who was the one who had given them their wounds. They couldn't even get mad at him because he was playing by the rules.

_'That was such fun!_' Naruto practically shouted in his head. _'Football is the best game to get rid of all your thoughts and just let all the anger out on people without getting in trouble.'_

**I think giving the poor kid a nosebleed was going to far...He wasn't even playing.**..

_'Okay that was an accident...Anyway it's his fault for getting in my way! He shouldn't have even been on the field!_' Naruto said in his defense. The blond walked to Sasuke's locker where the said owner already was waiting.

"Hurry up!" Sasuke said as he threw the volcano at Naruto who just barely caught it. Sasuke took out the volcano diagram before he slammed his locker closed, and stormed off to Kakashi's class.

_'Wow Bitchy!_' Naruto thought as he followed slowly.

**Ask him how he managed to stick that broom up his ass. **

_'Will do.'_ Naruto entered the classroom, and blinked when everyone went silent and stared at him. _'Uhhh..'_ Naruto's eyes narrowed down on Sakura who had a triumphant look on her face.

**This cannot be good**. Kyuubi muttered. Naruto quietly walked to his desk, and rolled his eyes when he saw the chalk board, and what was written on it with bold pink chalk.

I, Sakura Haruno, declare that Naruto Uzumaki is a freak and whoever speaks to him will also become a freak of the school.

_'...That it? Wow in my old school everyone would just laugh and put graphic stuff on the board...'_

**It's actually kinda funny... In this school amateur stuff like this is considered mean or cruel. **Naruto nodded as he laid his head down on the desk.

_'What I think is funny is that the school will probably listen to her like mindless robots. At any rate since I don't think I'll be left alone anymore I should teach her lesson on how to get back at someone.'_

**But first my... I mean our revenge!** Naruto couldn't help but smirk to himself. Although Kyuubi hadn't told him what he had planned he knew it had to be good. After all fox's were the master pranksters.

Half an hour later...

Kakashi walked into the classroom, and everyone went to their seats. "Hello class. I'm sorry for being late, but I had to learn how to do CPR on a dolphin." Naruto snorted as he looked up lazily. "Right. Now to the projects." Kakashi said with a grin. It wasn't surprising when only a couple of people pulled out a model, and a diagram of a volcano. "Ah pretty disappointing." Kakashi said with a disappointed look.

"But Kakashi! It was unfair of you to assign so much in so little time." Sakura whined and she pouted as if all would be forgiven.

"But you all could have tried." Kakashi said as he spotted what was on the board and quickly erased it. "How mature Sakura. Detention." Kakashi immediately covered his ears from Sakura's shrieks. Naruto rolled his eyes as he look inside the volcano for the first time, and smirked when he saw what Kyuubi had planned.

**It will explode 15 seconds after activation. **

_'Perfect!'_ Naruto gave Kakashi a bored expression when he came to look at the volcano. Kakashi gave him a nod in approval before he walked to Sasuke to see the diagram.

For the rest of the class...well what was left of it... Naruto slept. He was actually pretty tired so he let himself go into a light sleep where a loud noise would wake him up. Every few minutes he would open his eyes a crack to look around to make sure everything was okay and nobody was going to prank him before he drifted off again. His thoughts drifted to Sasuke who was beside him and the way he had treated him earlier. Perhaps Sasuke was just like the othe rmindless dolts in the school who listened to Sakura. The bell rang and Naruto opened his eyes and began to leave the classroom, leaving the project on his desk like all the others. Kakahsi glanced up at him but made no attempt to stop him even though he obviously remember he had given Naruto detention.

_'Probably feels sorry for me.'_

**Still get your revenge.**

_'How about we do it only on Sakura? After all Kakashi is letting me go without trouble and Sakura deserves it more.' _

**Fine... **Kyuubi said with a smirked as he went over to the volcano at the back of the class, and took out a piece of paper. He scribbled a note before he reached into the volcano activating it. There was a beeping noise as Naruto quickly walked to Kakashi's desk, and he gave the note to Kakashi before he walked out of the classroom. Kakashi read the note before he quickly ducked behind the desk. There was a loud bang, and gray paint exploded everywhere. Sakura, who was sitting near the end of the classroom screamed as she was covered in paint.

Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock before he looked back at the now paint covered classroom. Nobody in Konoha had ever pulled a prank at this large a scale before, ever. Especially on Sakura and Kakashi of all people. He ran after Naruto who was in the parking lot at that point and watched as the blonde mounted his bike, goggles already in place. He frowned as he saw the slouched posture the blonde had, Naruto looked depressed even though Sasuke thought he had looked pretty damn happy when the volcano exploded. Sasuke didn't have time to question the blonde before he drove off.

* * *

hey everyone!! I can't talk right now I'm in class and the teacher is walking around. But thank you for your reviews and I'm sorry if I havn't replied to all of them yet. The next chapter should be done soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you mrk33 for being my beta!! DOn't know what I would do with out you! A

Also thank you anonymous reviewers Crimson mist and lovette for reviewing!

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he parked his car, and walked inside his house. Itachi, was defiantly home if the blasting of music was any hint. Just as Sasuke entered the house he was greeted by Itachi wearing PJ's, making a peanut butter sandwich. The elder looked up, and saw the look on Sasuke's face, sighing he began to make hot chocolate. He always knew Sasuke enough to know when his little brother was upset and he knew hot chocolate helped everyone.

"What happened? Sleep over not go well?" Itachi asked as he opened a new pack of mini marshmallows.

"No it was...interesting It's just there's this boy..." Sasuke groaned as he sank into a chair at the table. Itachi put the mug of hot chocolate in front of him before he sat on the opposite seat.

"Name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi froze as he stared at Sasuke.

"Kyuubi?"

"No Naruto. Who's Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked as he blew at his drink, trying to cool it off.

"Kyuubi _is_ Naruto. You see the "Group" I'm a member of has been looking for a kid named Naruto; also known as the Kyuubi. He's in a gang called the Jinchurikans. We've been wanting him to join the Akatsuki." Sasuke's jaw hit the table (literally) and it was his turn to be in shock.

"Is that all you know about him?"

"No there's much more, but you'll have to find out more on your own." Sasuke groaned as he hit his head against the wooden surface.

"Peachy." Sasuke muttered as he picked up the mug, and poured the boiling hot contents on himself. Itachi smiled sinisterly himself as he got up and left the room. He had been looking for ways to make his little brother insane, even if it was only for a little while. Besides if Sasuke wanted to be Naruto's friend then it was up to him to find out about Naruto.

--

Bang

Bang

Bang

"Sasuke would you stop that racket?" Itachi yelled from his room.

"Make me!" Sasuke yelled back as he lifted his head from his computer table, a red mark on his forehead. "This is your fault anyways!" When Sasuke didn't hear a response from Itachi, he went back to the task of searching for info on the blonde using his computer.

'_Now, how to figure out who he is. How the hell did he block all of his personal info in the school files? I know the school files aren't encrypted this well!_' Frustrated, Sasuke typed Naruto's name, and Googled it, not expecting anything to show up. So when a whole heap of different links, practically sprang at the mention of Naruto Uzumaki he nearly fell out of his chair.

_'I just wasted an hour when I could have just done this?_' Sasuke growled inwardly as he clicked on a link.

**Tuesday, October 23, 2001: the Uzumaki family was brutally murdered, leaving only one survivor. A small 9 year old boy was found in a closet in the room of which his parents were killed. The boy was quickly put into the care of his only other relative, name: unknown. Murderer: also unknown.**

Sasuke stared in shock at the pictures the site provided. One picture actually showed Naruto's parents dead bodies with knives still embedded into them. Other pictures showed Naruto after he was found. A picture, of a young boy with blank eyes that didn't seem to care anymore. Eyes that Naruto still had to that day.

_'T-this is horrible! This defiantly explains his attitude and personality.'_ Sasuke thought sadly as he shut the computer off. _'Tomorrow I'll go see him.'_ He planned the day ahead as he got ready to go to sleep.

--

Morning had come quickly for Sasuke who was currently driving to Iruka's house. He had woken up early, and left a note for Itachi so he wouldn't worry about him. When Sasuke reached Iruka's house, said owner was out in his garden. The teacher looked up in surprise when Sasuke approached him.

"Is Naruto here?"

"No, he stays over at his Uncle's house on the weekends. If you want I can give you the address, but you have to be careful. It isn't exactly one of the nicest places in this city."

"That would be nice." Iruka nodded as he took out a piece of paper and scribbled down the address, before handing it over to Sasuke.

"Oh, and tell Naruto I said Hi." Sasuke nodded, and thanked him before he re-entering his car and driving off. He drove until he reached the very edge of Konoha. He had never been to this part of Konoha before, it was rundown and in desperate need for renovating. The houses were old and ready to collapse, the people that were around were drug addicts and alcoholics. If Sasuke wasn't so stubborn, he would have high tailed it out as fast as he could but all he could think of was Naruto. Finally he reached a white house that seemed to be in better shape than all the other houses around it. And in front of it was Naruto's motorcycle.

"This is the address." Sasuke muttered as he walked to the door of a rundown, evil looking house and knocked. He heard yelling, and a noise and what sounded like a bottle smashing. A few seconds later, there was a shuffling noise, and the door opened, revealing a pale and tired Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw bruises, and cuts on Naruto's face receiving a twin response from Naruto's upon seeing the younger Uchiha. The blond, quickly turned to look into the house before he looked back at Sasuke, obviously scared that whoever was in the house would see Sasuke.

"Why the fuck are you here? No, better yet, how the fuck did you get the address?" Naruto asked in a slightly panicked voice. This wasn't good. Not good at all. If Orochimaru saw Sasuke all chaos would break loose. He had to get Sasuke out of there as quick as possible.

"I got the address from Iruka." Sasuke paused at the look on Naruto's face. He never thought he would live to see the day where there would be panic on Naruto's face.

"Who the fuck is at the door?" Sasuke heard some one yell from deep within the house, and Naruto jumped.

"Is that the person who gave you all those wounds?" Sasuke growled ready to beat who ever hurt the already scared boy.

"No one just some random drunkard!" Naruto yelled... "Look just go away." Naruto said in a soft voice.

"No, if he's abusing you like this..."

"Fuck! Look he's not abusing me! Now go away!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the door in Sasuke's face. Sasuke growled as he turned around, yelling when he saw someone trying to break into his car. He wasn't going to give up so easily but he wouldn't get anywhere by being in Naruto's face about it. If he wanted to help he would have to be patient about it.

--

'_**The Uchiha is proving to be troublesome.'**_ Kyuubi commented as Naruto began to clean up the living room. There were shards of glass and traces of left over food on the cold wooden floor and he knew if it wasn't cleaned up by the time Orochimaru got over his hangover then he would be punished.

'_I know I know_!' Naruto growled. The last thing he had expected to see was the Uchiha at the doorstep to his hell. Luckily, Orochimaru had a hang over from last night, and didn't answer the door or Sasuke would've been screwed. Who knows what Orochimaru would have done to him. Naruto sighed as he absentmindedly scratched at one of his cuts.

Yesterday when Naruto had first walked through the door Orochimaru had greeted him with a whip in his hand, and a beer bottle in the other. Naruto tried to fight him off, but in the end it proved to be a waste of energy that was better used to heal.

'_Though I don't ever remember him going that hard on me before.'_

_**What do you expect kit? You didn't exactly try to go on his good side this week,' **_Naruto sighed as he sat down on the couch and rubbed his temples.

_'Yeah good point. Thankfully I heal fast. Anyway, all I have to do is endure 2 more years of this, and then I can do whatever I want.'_

_**Will you survive.**_ Kyuubi murmured to himself, not letting Naruto hear him. Naruto was already near the edge and 2 years was long time.

--

Monday (Okay there was more to the part above this but I lost a whole page and I didn't have the heart to redo it. Forgive me please.)

--

_'I survived another weekend._' Naruto thought as he climbed onto his motorcycle.

'_**Your muscles are sore, you may have a concussion, you nearly died of blood loss, and you're covered in bandages, but yeah, you survived.'**_ Naruto shrugged as he drove off.

'_I think I might paint my motorcycle a deep red.'_

'_**I don't know about that but I think you should get red and black streaks in your hair. And maybe another tattoo.'**_

'_I could get my hair dyed today, but I'll have to go to Suna for the tattoo. Do you have any ideas?'_

'_**Well I was thinking of a phoenix to symbolize your parents since they both had one.' **_

'_Maybe._' Naruto groaned as he heard a police siren behind him. 'Like pesky flies.' Naruto thought as he went faster.

'_**Don't push yourself too hard Kit.'**_ Kyuubi warned, but Naruto shook it off.

_'If I get caught I'll get in trouble for underage driving, no helmet, no license, no license plate and right now, resisting arrest. I have to go over the limit.'_

'_**You forgot speeding but I guess I see your point.'**_ Naruto smirked as he slowly inched the motorcycle faster and faster, and began to weave through the cars on the streets. Looking behind him he saw the police gaining speed on motorcycles.

_'Damn I guess I'll have to alley it.'_ Naruto thought as he made a sharp turn, wincing when his body sent out a jolt of pain. He drove into a narrow alley and his head began to hurt.

'_**Shit I knew this would happen! You haven't eaten for two days, and the last time you slept was somewhere around last week'**_

'_Well I can't exactly just stop right now. They're still on me!_' Naruto saw a house being built, and an evil grin grew on his face. Making a sharp turn he drove right through the house. The builders jumped out of the way as Naruto skillfully flew out of the house without damaging anything, and immediately disappeared into a sea of cars. The police wouldn't dare attempt to do the same and by the time they went around he would be long gone.

_'Okay, I'm pretty sure I lost them.'_ Naruto thought as he saw his school in the distance.

'_**WATCH OUT'!**_ Naruto swerved as a car nearly crashed into him. _**Let me take control! I'll kill the **__**bastard...bitch!**_ Kyuubi quickly changed his threat when he saw the owner of the car. Sakura Haruno. Apparently even murder wasn't even above her, her parents would probably use money to bribe the judge or even the police.

_'Revenge is going to be sweet.'_ Naruto thought as he got off of his motorcycle. Just as he was about to storm to Sakura's pink car (A/N surprise surprise...NOT) Kakashi appeared in front of him.

"Naruto! How are you doing? You look paler." Hiding the marks that marred his faced Naruto had used concealing powder that morning. He did not need anyone's pity or questions. The downside was he was noticably a lot paler and it gave him the appearance of being sick.

"You're only prolonging my revenge." Naruto stated as he as he walked away. It was then Naruto realized just how dizzy he was. Everything was blurry and he felt weak.

'**You're about to pass out.' **Kyuubi quietly commented.

'_I'll just sleep in class. I doubt Kakashi will care._' Naruto decided as he walked into the classroom, heading towards his desk, and lying his head down on his arms.

'_**You shouldn't have gone to school.'**_ Naruto was thankful that the class was empty so that there was complete silence. Soon, the abused teen found him self falling asleep for the first time in a while.

* * *

Crystalbaby101 hey hey everybody how are you? I'm so tired right now cuz I have exams and stuff like that XP School sucks!!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Hey everybody thank you all for your lovely reviews they made me very happy!

Thank you mrk33 for being a wonderful beta! You have helped me so so much!!

* * *

Sasuke sighed as Sakura ran to him as soon as he left his car. "Sasuke-kun! I have missed you so much!" The girl shrieked causing Sasuke temporary deafness. Sasuke quietly and skillfully ditched Sakura, and went to his classroom, expecting it to be empty since it was still quite early, the bell ringing only 10 minutes ago. So Sasuke was surprised when he saw Naruto sitting at the back of the class, with a peaceful expression of his face. Sasuke silently, walked to his desk beside the blonde and stared. It was hard to believe, that this very person he sat beside had been through so much. Parents murdered part of a gang and, now lived with an abusive relative.

_'That's one fucked up life.'_ Sasuke thought as he flicked a lock of blonde hair away from Naruto's face.

"I'm sorry," Naruto mumbled as he shifted away.

"Sorry for what?" Sasuke whispered and the other male twitched. The Uchiha growled when something hit the window and Naruto jolted awake. He frantically looked around, and jumped a foot in the air when he saw Sasuke. It was then the Raven noticed that the blonde's visage lacked cuts and was noticeably paler. The younger raven's eyes narrowed in suspicion as the blond glared at him before he looked away pretending to go back to sleep. The classroom door opened and several students walked in, giggling and chatting in painfully loud voices.

_'Kyuu, can you take over since it's obvious I can't sleep anymore?' _

'_**Sure but you have to get some rest.'**_ Kyuubi took over, and Sasuke noticed the immediate difference. Most people probably wouldn't have detected the difference, but not everyone was Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto's hair seemed to gleam brighter, blue eyes turned darker and had that red tint he had seen the three days ago. Kyuubi grinned and stretched. He loved to be in control, since it was a chance for him to cause mayhem and destruction. Kyuubi's eyes glinted watching as everyone entered the classroom, and imagined all the fun he would have with them all, especially the pink haired girl. Speaking of the devils wife, Sakura walked up to where Sasuke and Kyuubi sat, immediately glared at Kyuubi before she gave Sasuke an adoring look.

"Why are you sitting beside this freak? Why don't you sit beside me?" Before Sasuke could reject her offer, Kyuubi spoke up. Naruto may have just sat there and stayed silent but he wasn't Naruto although there may be people who could argue against him. He wasn't just let the bitch go by when she had been damn close to killing his kit.

"Me a freak? Have you looked in the mirror you circus freak? You wear enough make up to resemble a clown." Kyuubi said coldly, his eyes glittering in amusement at her angery expression.

"You bastard!" Sakura shouted before she looked at Sasuke as if she expected him to come to her rescue, but he just turned his head and looked out the window.

"No, my parents were married when they had me. Get your insults straight! I mean I know you're a slut, and all but is that to much to ask?" Kyuubi scolded.

"You asshole!" Sakura yelled as she stormed off.

"Don't you think you were a tad harsh?" Sasuke asked with a frown. Sure he hated the girl with all his being but he didn't approve of making fun of anybody especially in the way Naruto had.

"Uchiha, this is a harsh world and, it's really about time she learned that." Kyuubi stated as he leaned back and Sasuke's frown deepened. This Naruto seemed so different...so much meaner. Before Sasuke could say anything, Kakashi came into the room with his little orange book.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm late but I was forced to learn how to belly dance." Half the class nearly barfed, while the other half sprouted nosebleeds. "Okay, for today a teacher come up to me, and she gave me an idea. You guys will write a paragraph about love."

'_Love? What the hell?'_ Naruto said.

_**It kinda makes you kinda wonder what they do in their spare time...Aren't you supposed to be resting?**_

_'I've rested enough.'_

'_**Good then tell me what to write.'**_ Kyuubi grinned as he took out a piece of paper. Kakashi began to read his orange book as the students pulled-out sheets of paper. Sasuke began to bite the end of his pencil, as he watched his peers begin to write. He was a little surprised to see Naruto writing, since he seemed like the last person on Earth to willingly write about love. Sasuke, slowly placed the pencils tip against the paper gliding flawlessly across his sheet, filling each line with words conveying feelings of love. Twenty minutes passed, before Kakashi signaled the class to stop.

"Now let's hear what you wrote. Sakura you are first." The pink haired girl stood up and cleared her throat.

"I honestly think love is a strong emotion...a feeling that makes us feel whole. It's a feeling that can not be forced or faked, but must be genuine. Once you find your true love then you will be whole forevermore." Sakura sat down quickly giving everyone an embarrassed look. "Ino, you are up next." "I think love is a strong emotion that you have to work hard to get. It isn't something you can get easily. It can't be forced, or one sided, both partners must like each other enough to give everything away for it to be true love." Ino sat down looking slightly pleased.

"Okay Naruto."

**I just realized your name means fishcake.' **

_'Kyuubi? What the hell? Just read the damn paper.'_

"I honestly don't know much about true love, having not yet experienced it. It may be as those two girls described it or not I do not know. It could be lovey dovey or the real deal that makes you whole, or maybe it's different for everyone." Kyuubi read before sitting down.

"It seemed incomplete. Maybe someday you'll finish it, Sasuke."

"Love is an emotion that is shared between two people; who care each other equally." Sasuke sat down and Kyuubi grinned,

'**The Uchiha is smart.' **

_But it was supposed to be a paragraph, I didn't know all you had to do was read out a definition...' _

'**Quit you whining and get some more rest.'**

_'Fine.'_ Naruto muttered as he crept into the deepest part of his mind, and settled down.

_**Now, revenge on the scary pink monster. Hmmm……doesn't she have the same**_ _**P.E block as me?**_ Kyuubi grinned as a plan came to him.

"You look like christmas came early." Sasuke commented, Kyuubi gave him a slight glare for interrupting his plans. They stared at each other in a mini staring contest before Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"I'm bored." Kyuubi said suddenly as he looked at Kakashi. The bell rang Kyuubi rushed out as fast as he could. As he walked to Iruka's class, he checked on Naruto, smiling when he found that he was asleep in the darkest part of their mind, the only place the londe could truly sleep.

**And it's about time!** Kyuubi thought as he entered the classroom. **Maybe when he wakes up he'll be able to handle the stress. Honestly, he needs food in his stomach...I wonder what the cafeteria food is like here? In our old school green beans were black, cauliflower was green and the meat..**. At this point Kyuubi shuddered as he entered the classroom, sitting in his seat.A few minutes later Sasuke sat beside him. Four minutes later Iruka walked in immediately approached Kyuubi,

"Hi, Naruto."

"Wrong." Frowning, Sasuke gave Kyuubi a curious look.

"Oh, Kyuubi, well tell Naruto that I'm going to go on a business trip for a few days, and I'll be coming home late tonight."

"Will do." Iruka nodded before he walked to his desk. Sasuke frown deepened thinking over what he just heard. The short conversation just confirmed, Naruto and Kyuubi were one, but why did Iruka and Naruto act as if they were separate people?

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke said experimental and Kyuubi graced him with a thoughtful look.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Kyuubi said dryly.

"I don't understand." Kyuubi studied Sasuke carefully.

'**Should I tell him? This kid could help my Kit and I have a good feeling about him.'** "I'm what many people would call a split personality on a much higher level. A more accurate definition would be two minds in one body. Only one mind could control the body at once, which is usually Naruto, but right now he's asleep and, I'm in control." Sasuke gaped at him in surprise. Well he certainly wasn't expecting that.

"You're kidding?"

"Do you honestly think I would waste my time telling you all this, if it was a lie? Seriously, is it just me or is everyone who's supposed to smart stupid?" Kyuubi said with a groan.

"Kyuubi be nice." Iruka said without looking up.

"I'm always nice Iruka-sensei." Kyuubi said in a fake nice voice. Iruka snorted as Kyuubi stuck his tongue out just as the bell rang. Every one walked into the classroom taking their assigned seats. The tacher stood-up, and began talking, while Kyuubi smirked. It didn't look Sasuke was disgusted or in shock by what Kyuubi had told him.

'_**But I wonder if I can trust him to not tell anyone, more specifically**_ _**his brother.'**_

_'What did you do?'_ Suddenly, Naruto spoke.

'_**Nothing. Oh and by the way Iruka is going on a business trip for a**_ _**few days, and will be late coming home today. Oh, and your phone is**_ _**vibrating.' **_

_'Peachy, who is it?'_ Kyuubi took out the cellphone and grinned when he saw the screen. '

_**It's Gaara.'**_

'_You sure? He almost never calls me.' _

'_**It's him. You can answer it. I think you've got enough rest.' **_

_'Thanks.'_ Naruto, swiftly took control of his body, and answered the phone quickly when he saw that Iruka was distracted. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's me."

"Hi, Panda-san!"

"Don't call me that."

"Hello raccoon-san."

"...Look I got nothing to do tonight. Want to go street racing."

"Sure I have nothing better to do. And after that do you mind if I crash at your place for a week? Iruka's going on a trip for a week. You know how I hate being home alone."

"No you can't. My sister is staying at my house and you'll hate her."

"Damn. Whatever, I'll meet you at 7:00 at the empty side."

"Fine." There was a click and Naruto hung-up. Well that sucked. Altough Naruto didn't like being alone there were two other reasons why he didn't want to stay home alone. One, Iruka would call every hour just to make sure he was alright and, then proceed to lecture him. Two, Naruto couldn't cook. He wasn't exaggerating he was horrible. Once he did try setting whole kitchen in flames. He never tried again. Sasuke took a small breathe before he turned to Naruto.

"If you really need a place to stay, you can stay at mine since you let me stay at yours." Naruto stared at Sasuke in mild shock. Well now he had two options. One, stay in a house alone with a voice over the phone, constantly worrying over him as if he was a kid, while he ate greasy take-out food or accept Sasuke's offer.

_'This is a hard decision.' _

'_**Take the damn offer. I swear to all that is evil that I'll kill you if you don't. The last time you got take-out we found a rat the size of your hand in **__**your fries! I repeat take the damn offer!**_**'** Kyuubi all but roared.

"Thank you that would help me a lot." Naruto muttered, although Sasuke expression betrayed indifference inner Sasuke was doing a happy dance that strongly resembled tap dancing. For the rest of class Naruto resisted the urge to slam his head on the desk. Really, what did he do to deserve this? If he had known Karma would be this harsh, he would have never sent all those people to the hospital.

'_**Yes you would have.'**_

_'Okay but I would've sent them get well cards or something!'_ Naruto thought as the bell rang. Kyuubi snorted and rolled his eyes as Naruto packed his books b-lining to the roof. It was empty, not that Naruto was complaining. He just went to the corner, and laid down in the sun, wining when he put pressure on his back. It was going to take a while for the wounds to heal.

'**Rest for a little while then let me take control. I still want revenge on Sakura.' **

_'Okay.'_ Naruto thought as he closed his eyes. He heard the roof door open, but he didn't do anything since he just assumed it was Sasuke. He was caught off guard when he felt something nudge his side. Naruto growled as his eyes opened and glared at...Kakashi.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto snapped and Kakashi studied him. It was different matter with Sasuke, he knew Sasuke wouldn't do anything to him but he wasn't so sure with Kakashi.

"Just want to know how you are. You seem paler, are you sick or something?" Naruto sighed as he gingerly sat up.

"Is it such a big deal?" Nauto asked with a sigh.

"Well we wouldn't want you to be sick. Or is it something else?" Naruto shifted back as Kakashi moved closer to him. "Maybe you're trying to hide something?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Kakashi. I just got a small cut and decided to cover it up with some white powder." Naruto said with innocent eyes. See that's the thing with Naruto, he rarely lies only tell half truths. He had cuts although it wasn't as small as he made them out to be. It seemed the right thing to say because Kakashi backed off.

"Well I hope it heals soon." Kakashi said as he walked off. Naruto waited until he was gone before he stood up.

_'Well I had enough rest, you can take over. Don't get me expelled.'_

'_**Alright!'**_ Kyuubi cheered happily as he took over. Kyuubi ran inside the school sprinting through the hallways. He blinked in surprise when he saw everyone staring at him, actually more like glaring. '**I guess that girl has more power than we thought.'** Kyuubi commented with a grin. He never had a whole school hate him before, this was a whole new experience and it wasn't exactly unwelcomed. Maybe now they would leave him alone.

_'Thank God! I can deal with the glares but not the looks they gave me before.'_ Naruto said back. Kyuubi just nodded as he neared the girls changing room. Nobody was around which was quite surprising, but why question it? Doing one last check, Kyuubi slipped into the girls changing room and as perverted as it sounded, Kyuubi was on a mission. After looking around, Kyuubi's eyes narrowed down on a pink locker and smirked. Oh this was just too easy. Placing his head against the locker he began to turn the lock. Three clicks later, the lock snapped open and Kyuubi grinned evilly and noticing some cleaning products, including a shampoo bottle.

"**Revenge is best served with a screaming victim."**

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Naruto couldn't help but feel embarrassed. No, it wasn't the fact that he wasn't changing in front of boys but it was the fact that they were staring at his back. He couldn't hide the new scars on his back so it was in plain view to his...audience. _'Perverted asses.'_ Naruto thought as he put on his P.E. shirt.

'_**Beat them up in gym.'**_

_'Believe me. I. Will.'_ Naruto thought as he exited the changing room and was immediately hugged by something green. Now there were certain rules that just shouldn't be broken. One of those rules was the no touchy rule. Lee had already broken it once but back then Naruto was too shocked to do anything. Not this time. "Get off me!" Naruto nearly shouted as he threw Lee off him. Naruto regretted his decision when he saw Lee give him a sad, but determined look.

"You have no powers of youth! I make it my personal mission to show you the power of youth so we could celebrate it together!" At this point Naruto wanted to crawl into a small corner or hole, and cry like a baby. What did he do? WHAT DID HE DO??

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

To say Naruto was in a bad mood would be an understatement. Really, at this point Naruto was close to having the ability to kill anything with a single glare. They had done yoga of all things, and that only made his mood worse. The only thing that managed to cheer Naruto up some-what, was the scream that came from the girls changing room at the end of class. He couldn't wait to see a certain person tomorrow. To bad his mood plummeted back down, when a certain clingy bastard sat beside him next class. Seriously, wasn't there like a seating plan of some sorts?

"You look ready to kill someone." Sasuke commented.

"That's because I am, so please, don't piss me off." Naruto warned and Sasuke wisely listened. After a while someone that looked similar to Sasuke walked up to him. He had black hair that matched his eyes and was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off half of his stomach. _'Kinda like that stripper I met...'_ Naruto thought. The boy studied Naruto before he gave him a fake smile.

"You're cute for a boy. Do you have a dick?" The boy asked in a flirty voice.

_'Err uh huh?_'

"Yeah I do and I can safely say that it's bigger than yours." Naruto said not knowing what else to say.

"You should show me sometime." Naruto couldn't even hear his own thoughts over Kyuubi's laughter. He had never been hit on by a guy before, no that was a lie, he had before but it was in a more subtle way.

"Back off, Sai." Sasuke growled.

"I wasn't talking to you Uchiha." Sai said before he turned back to the stunned boy.

"So, how about a date sometime?"

"First, I have to cut off my ears and gouge out my eyes." Naruto said. Sai was just about to retort, but Kakashi walked in forcing him to sit in his seat near the front. Naruto spent the rest of class talking to Kyuubi. They talked about ways to kill annoying people, how to demean-ify people and, thousands of ways to get kicked out of school.

'_**Just go crazy and start throwing things out the window...I mean people out the windows. Kinda like you did last time.'**_

_'But I don't want to go to a mental asylum! How about I just make the pipes explode?'_

'_**Too little! Okay! How about you just blow up the whole school! You have the **__**perfect chance!'**_ Naruto smirked as he packed up his stuff when the bell rang. _'__**So are you still going to get your tattoo today?'**_

_'Not today, the wounds havn't healed yet and besides I'm busy today. First I have to get my things, go to the Uchiha's,_ _visit my parents, go street racing, then go back to the Uchiha's.'_ Naruto explained as he and Sasuke both walked to the parking lot.

* * *

hey I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And just to let you know I might not update a lot since I'm moving. I've been using the library computers so far when I have the chance but I've been busy packing most of the time so please don't get mad at me!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone thank you for all the wonderful reviews you sent me ;) I will be continuing the story but it will take me quite a while because 1) I have to find all the chapters and rewrite all the missing pages etc and 2) I'm revising the entire story because I tried to reread this story and it seems very amateurish so I'm trying to make it better before I continue it. I'm done redoing chapter 1 and now I'm reworking chapter 2. So please give me time but I will continue the story for sure ;) Thank you all for the support you have given me!!


End file.
